More than a Chef
by NinjaWarrior1
Summary: When disaster strikes a small town chef with a gift for cooking, he is forced to find work elsewhere, leading him to the Institute of War. Things heat up and his reputation grows, leading to some exciting events! (Lemons later)
1. Chapter 1: A Chef is Made

The chef

Summary: When disaster strikes a small town chef with a gift for cooking, he is forced to find work elsewhere, leading him to the Institute of War. Things heat up and his reputation grows, leading to some exciting events! Rated M (lemons will start later) (OC x Katarina, Ahri, others)

Chapter 1: A Chef is Made

"Come here son! It's almost ready!"

A built burly man stood over a stove and frying pan as he yelled to his young son. A boy no older than 10 came dashing through the door of the small cottage with carrots in his hands, a big smile present on his face. His eyes were emerald green, twinkling in the light of the stove as he arrived at his father's side.

"I'm here papa! Is the soup ready yet? Oh, and I got the carrots you wanted!" The boy eagerly presented his carrots to his father.

The man smiled warmly, patting his son's head as he accepted the bright orange, fleshly picket carrots.

"That will be a great addition to the soup Cody. Well done son." The father generously complimented his son, the boy's mile increasing as he accepted his father's praise.

The burly man turned away from his son and pulled out a stool from under the small counter he was working. He placed it before his son and patted the top.

"Get up here son. It's time you know how I make this soup. It's a family recipe and I want you to carry it on." The father talked to his boy cheerfully and warmly, evident in the boy's happy features, proud to finally be able to help his papa.

"First, I want you to cut up those carrots with this knife. Be very careful Cody. It's sharp and will cut you if you aren't careful. Look how I do it." The boy's father lined up a carrot on the cutting board beside him. "First, slice off the top part. We don't want that in the soup. Next, carefully lift the end of your knife, leaving the tip touching the board, and press down. Your knife should never leave the board and I want you to go slowly at first. The older you get and the better you are, the faster you can go until you get to where I am." The boy's father carefully instructed him on the technique of slicing vegetables, demonstrating what it should look like by slicing an entire fully grown carrot in 2 seconds.

"Wow dad! That's amazing! How do you do it so fast like that!" yelled the boy in amazement.

"Lots and lots of practice son. Here, how about you add the sliced carrots to the soup?" said the father caringly.

The boy reached over and dumped the perfectly sliced carrots into the soup, the warm aroma of the mixed vegetables and beef filling his nostrils.

"Mmmm. The soup smells really good dad!"

The boy's eagerness made his father laugh and then smile. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but closed it almost immediately, placing an arm around his son and holding him tight, enjoying the closeness of their deep bond. Eventually Cody's father sighed and responded, "It sure does son, it sure does."

A few minutes of watching the broth boil, the father took his arm from his son saying, "Well Cody, how about you grab two bowls and we eat this dish? What do ya say?"

"Finally!" Cody quickly leaped off his stool and ran to the cupboard to find two bowls. He brought them to his father, which he filled to the brim with his savory concoction. Each grabbed a dish and left the counter to sit down at the small four person table that was located a few paces behind them. They both sat down silently and each took a bite. Cody felt a wave of pleasure roll off his tongue as he ate the delicious broth. His father felt the same reaction and they both moaned in bliss, sharing in the mutual satisfaction of a job well done. They quickly demolished their bowls, eager for more of their delicious soup.

After finishing the broth, the two sat together on the couch, the father placing his arm around Cody. They both sat in the dim candlelight in silence, Cody's father breaking the silence by handing his son a soup spoon, the one he had used to make the delicious broth.

"This is for you Cody. I want you to have this." said the dad as he handed his spoon over to his son.

Cody glanced at the simple wooden spoon before responding, "T-Thanks dad. I-I can't believe you are giving me YOUR spoon!" cried Cody.

"It's yours now son. The only thing I ask you to do is remember and savor the time we have together cooking. Remember the enjoyment you felt when we first cooked together. Remember the taste of the first dish you made yourself. Remember, that there will always, ALWAYS, be a cook deep within you."

The boy's eyes started to tear up as he replied to his dad, "No problem dad!"

The two hugged each other tightly, relishing in the embrace and bond strengthened by food, tears in both men's eyes as they poured their emotions into each other.

"It's yours now son, enjoy it, but I have one last request." said the burly man.

"Anything pop you name it!" replied the boy.

"Continue the tradition of our small restaurant. It may not be big or very popular, but our family has cooked and served in that place for generations, and I want you to be the next owner and cook. After your mother..." the man paused for a moment, a tear sliding down his eye, "After your mother passed, its hard for me to keep up with the work, and it may soon become your job to run the place. I just want you to remember all the good times that we have had and how much cooking means to me."

The boy eagerly replied, "Of course I'll run the store dad! I've been looking forward to for my whole life!"

Cody's father smiled as the shared one last embrace.

"Well Cody, I think it's about time for you to go to bed."

"OK pop." The boy yawned and ran up the stairs to the second story of his house, leaving his father siting in the dim light of the fading candles, smiling, watching his son head for bed.

* * *

><p>Cody slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the noise of his obnoxious alarm. Cody groaned, wishing he could re- enter his dream with his father. He really missed cooking with his father, and he always had this dream at the same time of the year: the anniversary of the recent rune war and the last time he ever saw his father. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and at a loaf of bread before calmly walking out the door to his job.<p>

The sky was dark as it was only 5 in the morning. Each house Cody passed was dormant and dark, except for a few like him who woke up at first light to start their business. Cody soon arrived at his business, a small cafe and bistro located near the end of town. Nobody was around as he opened the door to his restaurant, revealing a few small tables fit for two persons and a kitchen. Cody smiled as he entered his small, yet familiar domain. He eagerly awaited to start his preparations for the day, grabbing his apron and toque, taking the chairs down from his tables and heading into the kitchen.

He was eager to start making this mornings breakfast: Spicy egg casserole.

Cody washed his hands and went into his freezer to grab a bunch of his supplies. He returned with his crate of supplies and began preparing his dish.

He preheated his oven to 350 degrees and took out his skillet. Taking 2-3 handfuls of bland tortilla chips, Cody covered the chips with his signature salsa, gently tossing the sauce on the chips. He took a handful of the cheese next to him and grated it until he had about 1/2 a cup. He added it as well as sour cream to the mixture. He placed the skillet's contents in the over and waited 20 minutes while making the other batch for baking, as people would soon be coming. After 20 minutes, he removed the contents and added more sauce and some more grated cheese. Afterwards, he took the eggs he had cooked (sunny side up) and placed them onto of the chips. To add to the dish, he placed diced avocado on top, adding cilantro to the mix and drizzling 1/4 cup of red wine vinegar over the platter. Cody smiled at his creation, wanting to eat it himself but knew it was for the customer. He was ripped from his trance by a very beautiful red head banding on his store window. She had long, radiant red hair that cascaded down her flawless olive skin. She had piercing green, almost emerald, colored eyes and vibrant red lips. Her most striking feature that drew his attention was the long scar that crossed her left eye. She was dressed in a tight black combat jacket that covered her massive breasts, revealing a large amount of clevage. Her chest was crisscrossed by leather straps that he realized held her dual blades on her back. She had black gloves with intricate silver designs on them. Her midriff was exposed, toned and slim, leading to her tight leather leggings. they were held up by a thin belt, on which numerous daggers were placed. He noticed them placed on other locations of her body as well, straps on her legs confirming this. Finally, her attire was completed by a modest pair of black combat books. Cody noticed her rapidly banging on her door, her eyes darting to and fro and if she was trying to avoid someone or something.

Cody ran over to the door and unlocked it to let her in. She breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly turned to Cody.

"Hiding Place!" said an out of breath Katarina.

"What?" asked a confused Cody.

"A hiding place! Do you have somewhere I can hide!?" I'm being chased by the police here." Katarina noticed that she got a suspicious look from her mystery savior. "It's not what you think. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit! Just please help me!" she yelled anxiously.

"Sure miss I understand. I got just the place for you." replied a calm Cody smiling. "Follow me."

Katarina noticed his smile and felt strangely better after it, calming her tense nerves.

Cody turned and ran to the back off his kitchen, lifting up a floorboard to reveal a hidden wine cellar." You can hide in here. No one knows that this exists. You will be safe." said Cody.

The mysterious redhead thanked him and entered the cellar. As he closed the door, police showed up and knocked on his door.

Cody calmed himself and approached the men.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Cody politely.

"We saw a redhead enter this establishment. Where is she?" demanded the head officer.

"You must be mistaken officer. She may have approached my restaurant but she didn't enter. Here take a look around, but I promise you there is no redhead." replied a still calm Cody.

"Fine. I think my boys and I will take a look around."

The group of officers entered the restaurant and searched for their criminal. They looked under the tables, searched the cabinets, and went through each drawer in the kitchen as well as checking the refrigerator and freezer.

"See told you. There is no redhead her, only me." said Cody.

"Well, I guess you were right. sorry for the intrusion Sir, but please keep a lookout for the criminal and let us know if you do catch a glimpse of her."

The officers exited the restaurant and turned to check the rest of the street. When they were out of sight, Cody opened up the wine cellar.

Katarina slowly emerged, still suspicious of any guards should they still be near. She finally fulled exited the wine cellar and walked over to one of Cody's tables and collapsed in the chair.

As Cody was about to ask her a question, she beat him to it.

"Thanks for saving me back there. Not many people would have done what you did. Most would have left me to face the law."

"Uh, your welcome miss, but I don't think I caught your name?" said a curious Cody.

Katarina raised her head upon hearing Cody's question, pure confusion evident on her face. "Wait. You mean to me to tell me that you don't know who I am?"

Cody smiled at her and shook his head. "Nope. All I know is that you are pretty beautiful. Other than that I have no idea who you are, but I assume that you are some kind of assassin or something. The knives and blades kind of make that obvious. I'm Cody by the way."

Katarina stared dumbfounded at the young man in front of her. First he had called her beautiful and second she couldn't believe that he didn't know who she was. HER! The greatest assassin in all of Noxus and possibly the world! How could he not know who I am! Katarina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Cody ask her a question.

"Sorry what?" responded Katarina.

"I said would you like to have breakfast. Given your current situation I think I should take the rest of the work day off to help you get on your feet again." repeated Cody.

"No that's not necessary...wait did you ask about breakfast? Well, it has been a while since I had a really good meal.." Katarina replied meekly. She didn't know why she was acting kind, but the man had something about him that made her act soft. Maybe it was his acts of hospitality, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was hungry and he was offering free food, so why not?"

"Hey so is your food-"

"Good? Try it for yourself." Cody handed her the dish he had prepared earlier for his customers, but this gave precedence.

Katarina sat down with the plate of food and took a bite. She moaned into her bite as the food dissolved on her tongue. Katarina closed her eyes in bliss as she savored the delicious food. After breaking from her trance, she turned to Cody.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm basically self-taught, but my dad was the one who taught me the basics and passed on his love of cooking to me. Now I run his shop, making food for anyone that happens to pass by. Unfortunately, not many pass by. I mean, I am located in the worst part of town, alone, with maybe a few customers." Cody hung his head at the last part, but quickly changed his attitude to one of gratitude. "But your thanks really means a lot. Everyone who has come in has given positive reviews. It s a slow process but it s rewarding."

Meanwhile Katarina had inhaled the rest of her breakfast, satisfied after eating Cody's delectable creation.

"I'm sorry that you don't get much business, but that was still the best thing I think I have ever had, and thanks for saving me earlier, so if there is anything that I can do to repay you..." Katarina smiled as she complimented Cody.

"Your thanks means everything miss. As for the favor, would you mind being my assistant today? I don't mean be my servant or anything. All I ask is that you come with me to the market and be the waitress. I'll even treat you to dinner and lunch." proposed Cody.

Katarina thought for a minute before answering. Considering his proposition and his earlier hospitality, she accepted. "OK. I accept. So what do I have to do?" asked Katarina.

"Well, since we still have a little time before we open, let s go to the market in the center of town. Here follow me." stated Cody.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Clothes

Chapter 2: A Blossoming Friendship

Author notes: First I would like to thank those that have spent the time to read my fanfic and review it. It means a lot so I feel that uploading more will be a way of repayment. Also, I am picking random recipes that appeal to me from the internet and using them in the story. If this story becomes popular and people want them, I will post the recipes too and site the source.

I forgot to do this earlier as well:

Disclaimer: This story is intended solely for the purpose of entertainment. All characters involved in the League of Legends are the sole property of Riot Games. I do not own them or the recipes from which I draw from.

SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY...Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Wait." called Katarina to Cody, "Do you by any chance have a set of clothes I could change into? I don't really want to be seen with these same clothes on by the guards. It also wouldn't help you either, seeing as you helped me earlier."<p>

Katarina did make a good point, but Cody had no women's clothes.

"I'm sorry Miss...could I really just know your name? It would really help me out." asked Cody politely.

Katarina giggled at his sheepishness but responded, "Call me Katie."

"Well Katie, I don't own any women's clothes, but I know of a store down the block that sells them. I'll buy you whatever you want, but first, would you help me make some coffee? I'm sure that sounds really good right now after a long journey?" proposed Cody.

"Coffee does sound amazing." smiled Katarina, "What do I need to do?"

"Here come with me out back." said Cody while gesturing with his hand to follow. Cody opened the back door for Katarina and they stepped out onto his back area. There was a table for two surrounded by a tiny garden, in which laid the coffee pants. "I keep a few coffee plants in the back of my store for myself and a few close friends." Cody laughed, "It takes quite a bit of work to make the coffee, but everyone who has tried it has given it positive reviews. Here, strip that plant of its beans while I get out the tools necessary to complete the job."

Katarina worked on meticulously picking the beans from the plant and was finished when Cody returned.

"What are all of those things?" asked a curious Katarina.

"Well, this my dear is a hot-air popcorn popper," Cody held up a cylindrical machine with a large indent in its top that lead to the bottom, "this is a wire strainer," which Cody held up as well, "and this is a digital scale, to measure the amount of coffee beans."

After placing the materials on the table, Cody gestured for the beans. Katarina gave them to him.

"First, place the uncooked beans on the scale and measure out about a 1/4 cup. Next, load the beans into the popper, put the top on, and place the wire strainer at the mouth, like so. May I ask Katie, how do you like your coffee?"

"Black." stated Katarina blandly still skeptical of Cody's personal coffee making process.

"Hey that's how I like mine!" said an enthusiastic Cody. "OK well, now we let the thing spin for about five minutes. I'll show you what to do then."

Cody turned the machine on and relaxed into a nearby chair. There was little discussion during the five minutes, only a question here or there. But at around 5 minutes or so, Cody heard a crack.

"Did you hear that *crack* sound Katie?" Katarina nodded her head. "Well that signals that the coffee is almost ready. Now this is the hard part - when to stop the popper. I need to stop it at about the second crack to get that dark roast you want." Cody seemed very involved while watching the popper, but right as he heard the second crack he stopped the machine and dumped the remaining beans into the wire strainer. Katarina then smelt a very heavenly aroma and moaned as she continued to inhale the ethereal smell.

Cody noticed and laughed. "What you are smelling is the roasted coffee beans. Here let's go actually make the coffee now."

Katarina followed behind him like a dog to peanut butter, waiting to get her prize.

Cody set the strainer down next to his coffee maker and took out the carafe.

"First, fill the carafe with good quality, cold water. Next fill up the reservoir and put the carafe back on the heating plate. Now that that's done, we can add the coffee beans, but let's grind them up first." After grinding the beans up for a few minutes, Cody was satisfied with the results. "Place the now ground beans into the filter. Turn the coffee maker on and you're done. Now, we can sit back and relax and let the machine do its work." said a content Cody.

After a moment of silence, Katarina said her first words in a while. "You really know a lot about making coffee."

"Well, I also had a lot of mistakes along the way. You know how the popper made a lot of smoke when I turned it on?" Katarina nodded. "Well, when I first used it I didn't know that." Cody chuckled, "I almost burnt my house down. My dad was furious and made me re-paint the ceiling after I burnt it."

Katarina couldn't help but crack a smile at the man's story, but the arousing smell of freshly made coffee broke her thoughts. "Hey Cody I think the coffee is ready."

Cody got off his chair and grabbed the carafe and filled up two cups. Katarina reached out eagerly for hers only for it to be taken away from her by Cody.

"Now hold up a bit, I haven't even put my finishing touch on the coffee." said Cody playfully.

Katarina sighed, but returned to her seat and waited patiently.

Cody in the meantime set to making his famous coffee art. First he dipped cream in the middle and the edges, adding a red ring between each of them. Moving quickly, he took a small toothpick and went from the inside of the mug to the outside, dragging the red and white cream to the edge. When he was finished, a nice eight petal flower remained in the center surrounded by the delicious white cream. Cody finished in a matter of minutes and turned to give the mug to Katie.

Katarina wasn't expecting a flower in the middle of her mug and was shocked to find it made so fast. Taking a tentative sip, Katarina's eyes opened wide and she almost fainted upon tasting her freshly roasted coffee. It was so smooth, creamy, and delicious, not to mention elegantly prepared.

Cody leaned against the wall, slowly sipping his mug of fresh coffee. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked at Katie's reaction. It was all too familiar to him and it never got old. As he stared, he noticed how beautiful she really was. Her elegant face was glistening in the light of the early morning, her emerald eyes sparkling, reminding him of the stars shining bright on his nights alone, sitting underneath the endless sky. Her normally ruby red lips were stained by the white cream of the coffee, adding to his amusement. His eyes were drawn towards her scar, but he thought it made her look cute, the imperfection only adding to her beauty. Cody, couldn't help but glance downwards towards her large assets. He couldn't help himself, her cleavage was very enticing after all. However, he was broken from his admiration by Katie's praise.

"This is the best coffee I have ever had! You truly do know what you are doing." complimented Katarina.

Cody smiled, "Your too kind Katie. I knew you would like it."

The two sipped their coffee, now more talkative then before, but soon the coffee ran out. Respectfully, Cody took her cup and placed it in the sink before taking off his apron and toque.

"Now how about we get you those clothes I promised." said Cody.

Katarina's eyes lit up when she heard she was getting new clothes. Normally she despised shopping, but she figured being in the same dirty, torn clothes for a week was enough of an excuse to be excited about shopping.

She eagerly got up and waiting at the door for Cody. He arrived at her side and they both set out down the block to get Katarina some much needed new clothes.

While walking, it was Katarina's time to gaze upon her new friend. her had short, yet wavy brown hair. He had a muscular face and strong jawline that added to his masculinity, as well as a 5 o'clock shadow that gave him a rugged outdoorsy look. She noticed he had emerald green eyes like her, smiling at their similar trait. Her gaze lingered downwards, taking in his relatively muscular form. He was no Garen, thank god, but he was definitely strong.

They walked for about a block more before Cody said they had arrived.

Katarina looked up and read the sign: "Kalamanda Klothes". She frowned at the play on words but still followed Cody into the store regardless.

"Well here is the women's section. Pick out and try on anything you like and don't worry about the price." said Cody.

Katarina smiled and thanked him again for his generosity and went to browse the various clothes. She grabbed what she desired and headed to the dressing room. Taking off her dirty clothes, she folded them neatly and placed them on the bench behind her. She pulled on a low rise black lacy thong and matching bra. Next, she put on blue skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt, which she covered with a black jacket similar to the one she normally wore. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited the dressing room. She looked around and saw him talking to the small store owner.

"Hey Cody!" she called to him, making him turn from his conversation. "How do I look?" Katarina struck a pose afterwards that made Cody's eyes widen.

"Wow Katie, you look...amazing!" Cody complimented her and admired appearance, but Katarina turned around and went back into her dressing room to grab her old attire.

Smiling, Katarina exited the room and walked away towards the register. Cody watched as she passed, noticing a slight sway in her hips. Was she doing that for him? Cody had many questions about her but decided to let them go for now, as he had to pay for her items.

He joined her beside the register just as the lady owning the store asked Katarina what she was wearing. She mentioned the skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and black jacket, but leaned over and whispered something inaudible to Cody, but not to the woman at the register. Katarina told the woman about her thong and bra. Cody noticed the woman's facial expression change from one of stoic boredom to one of excitement and happiness. Cody had no idea what Katie had said to the woman, but he was sure it was some girly thing.

Despite his confusion, Cody paid for the clothes and left with Katarina, both heading back to his restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: Food and Fun

Hello readers and yes I am finally back! I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters, but finals took precedence over my writing, plus I had to level in WoW. I'm now happy to say that they are over and I now have more time to waste on my writing! Expect more updates and longer chapters beginning with this one! I would like to thank each of the reviews who commented on this story, especially Kiba Elunal. Your comments have been heeded and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! It took me a while but I think you all will like it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

-NinjaWarrior1-

* * *

><p>The duo arrived at Cody's restaurant and began preparations for the day.<p>

"OK, Katie, people will start arriving soon so we need to prepare another breakfast dish. You already tried my spicy egg casserole, but we need variety.  
>Here look through my cookbook. Tell me what sounds good." said Cody already donning his apron and toque.<p>

Katarina thought on each dish as she flipped through each page. "What about Eggs Benedict?" asked Katarina.

"Too simple, plus I served that yesterday." responded a busy Cody, currently cleaning his work station after making the delicious coffee.

Katarina continued to flip through the extensive, well written book.

"How about Avocado toast with Crisped Prosciutto?" questioned Katarina.

"Not feelin' it today." responded Cody as he grabbed pots and pans off the ceiling and placed them on the counter.

Katarina was starting to get somewhat angry, but then she passed one dish that caught her eye. "Hey how about Flax Focaccia?"

Cody stopped what he was doing and raised his head, smiling towards Katarina. "You read my mind. Now let's make some breakfast!" cried Cody.

"Whoa hold up!" exclaimed Katarina, "What should I do!?"

"Oh right sorry." laughed Cody, "Here, write today's menu on this blackboard with this piece of chalk and place it near the doorway." Cody handed her the chalk and blackboard. "Once you're done with that, the tables need to be set. The utensils are in the kitchen, third drawer down. After that, customers should start arriving and thus will need to be seated. Any questions?"

Katarina couldn't think of anything so she shook her head. Cody, content with his instructions, turned back to his work and started on preparing his masterpiece.

Flax Focaccia wasn't a difficult piece to make; it was quick and it tasted really good. First Cody took his flax bread from his refrigerator and set it to the side, quickly slicing the thick toast into 4 inch squares. While he let the toast defrost, he took the nearby avocados and sliced them in half, quickly and effortless less, slicing the avocado on each side into 4 even pieces.

By the time he cut the avocados, the toast was ready to be prepared. He placed the avocado slices on the squares of bread and coated them with a few slices of Canadian bacon. He looked up from his work to admire Katarina.

She had just finished writing the menu on the black chalkboard and stood up to admire her work. He couldn't help but notice her immaculate handwriting.  
>Each word was neat and eloquently drawn. Cody smiled, "Looks good Katie!"<p>

Katarina couldn't help but turn around and smile at his compliment. She was broken from his glare by the entrance of a few people who came into the restaurant. Katarina grabbed a few menus and worked to sit them.

Meanwhile, Cody turned his attention back to his work. He needed to make a bunch of poached eggs. He cracked open a bunch of eggs and set them on their respective skillets. While he let the eggs cook, he sliced up tomatoes and brought out a crate of spinach. He sliced each tomato into 3 slices and placed them on the plate, next to the two squares of the flax focaccia. He garnished the dish, covering the unoccupied space with spinach, and waited for the eggs to finish cooking.

He took in the smell of the roasting eggs and smiled. He always enjoyed the smell of breakfast. It made his start to the day much more enjoyable.

Finally finished poaching the eggs, he placed one egg on each of the squares. He made sure he hadn't forgotten anything and set the finished palette on the edge of the counter, so Katarina could give them what he knew they would order, as it was the only thing he was serving this morning. Finishing up his last tray and placing it on the counter, he looked up to see Katarina taking an elderly couple's orders. He smiled and went over to her side.

"How's everyone doing today?" Cody asked with a smile.

The elderly couple smiled as the woman responded cheerfully, "We are doing great today Cody! We were actually just telling your lovely waiter that we would like the flax focaccia."

"Great choice," smiled Cody, "coming right up." Cody turned and left with Katarina, each bringing at plate of the flax focaccia with them. Together they placed the dishes in front of the elderly couple.

Katarina spoke before Cody. "Enjoy your meal," smiled Katarina.

Katarina and Cody walked away simultaneously and met in the kitchen.

"Keep up the great work Katie, you've been doing a great job so far," complimented Cody.

Katarina smiled and continued about her work.

The time passed by quickly, Cody continuing to skillfully make flax focaccia while Katarina appeased each customer's needs.

"Well, Katie, it's about time for lunch. Wanna pick another recipe?" asked Cody.

"Sure why not." Katarina once again found herself digging through Cody's never ending textbook of miscellaneous meals.

"OK how about...the Ionian Wrap? (Parisian Wrap) asked Katarina.

"Wow, you actually managed to find something that appeals to me on your first try. Well done Katie," complimented Cody. "I'll get started on preparing those now, to get ahead a bit."

Cody disappeared into the back room and quickly returned with a crate of supplies. Working quickly, Cody set to chopping up various forms of lettuce, throwing the now sliced pieces into a large bowl to his left, quickly taking the dressing lying next to his and drizzling it generously. Throwing almonds, cranberries, and feta into the mix, Cody completed one portion of his meal. Next he took the mayonnaise, mustard, pepper, thyme and salt and threw it in another smaller bowl on his right side. Once done, he threw a bunch of tortillas into the microwave behind him. While he let them cook for 20-30 seconds, he took out a small wooden board.

Once finished, he took out the heated, and slightly damp, tortillas and readied the rest of the meal. Quickly mixing up the mayonnaise concoction, he spread it over the tortillas. He placed a couple slices of ham and provolone over the mayo layer and dumped one cup of the salad mixture on the tortillas.  
>He placed a few strings of onions on the mixture and rolled them up tightly, sticking a toothpick in the wrapped concoction, keeping it tightly wound.<p>

"And...finished!" yelled Cody. Katarina saw him turn his head to face the clock and cringe. "Damn, only three minutes? I really thought I beat my record!" lamented Cody.

Katarina stared in awe at Cody's speed and finesse, only broken from her trance by the sound of more customers entering for lunch.

Katarina sighed internally, put on her happy face, and went to go serve the customers.

The duo continued to serve and cook for the better part of the day, and before Katarina knew it, every person had been served and left.

Katarina sat down in one of the chairs exhausted.

Cody approached her, "I know its hard work, but it's all worth it when you get to see their satisfied faces."

"Yeah I guess so," replied Katarina.

Cody smiled at her, and went to the front of his restaurant. Katarina looked up in time to see Cody turn the "open" sign to "closed".

"Wait Cody," said a confused Katarina, "why are you putting the closed sign up? Aren't we going to serve dinner?"

He turned around and smiled, responding quickly, "Not tonight. Tonight, you are my guest, and I want to show you a good time...if that's OK with you. I mean, you are technically free to go if you wish, but I am offering free food!" said Cody smirking as he searched Katarina for an answer.

"Yeah, sure why not? So what are we doing?" asked Katarina.

"Well, I first thought that I could give you a quick tour of the town, you know show you all the secret little places that no one knows about. Then I was thinking about taking you out to dinner-" He was interrupted by Katarina, "But why would we eat anywhere else? I thought you were the best cook in this town?"

Cody chuckled, "Well...actually my grandparents are better cooks than me. They thought my father, who taught me, so they know what they are doing. They won a descent sized restaurant in the center of town. So, how about you put that waitress gear on the table there and let's go have a good time eh?" responded a relaxed Cody.

"Oh hell yes!" exclaimed Katarina, "I've been waiting to get out of this uncomfortable clothing all day. I'm honestly not sure how you can stand wearing these."

"I have been wearing these a lot longer than you have." replied Cody chuckling.

Both took off their gear, and Katarina looked for a place to place her gear. "Um Cody? Where do I put my stuff?"

"Oh, right in the back on one of the hangers." replied Cody.

Katarina turned and walked towards the back room, passing Cody's desk on her way there. She placed her apron and other materials on the hook and turned to rejoin Cody in the kitchen, but a red note caught her eye. She knew she shouldn't snoop through Cody's letters, but her curiosity won over. She slipped the red card from under the countless others and quickly looked it over. What caught her eyes made her heart break.

The red letter was a notice of payment, and if Cody didn't pay in the next month, he would lose his restaurant and job. Katarina felt extremely sorry and guilty to hear about his restaurant. She only felt guilty because she let him buy her clothes when he was low on money.

"Katie what's taking so long? Are you ready?" Katarina heard Cody yell from the door of his restaurant.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Katarina responded, took one last look at the note, and left with her date for an evening of fun.

Katarina met Cody outside and smiled, "So, where to first? I hope it's exciting," smirked Katarina.

"I knew you would ask that," chuckled Cody, "Well, first we are going to buy you a proper swimsuit. I know a place in the center of town that would suffice."

Katarina smirked, showing her signature smile, "Oh, now why would I need a new swimsuit?" asked Katarina cheekily.

Cody mimicked her smirk, "It's all part of the surprise Katie."

Katarina thought she felt her heart flutter upon hearing Cody's words, and couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her later.

The two walking the rest of the way to the center of town in silence, but soon they arrived. "Well, here is our little town Katie. It's a very quaint but friendly town, except for-"

Cody didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a short stubby man standing outside a restaurant named "Tom's Tavern", causing him to stop in his tracks and pinch the bridge of his nose. The man was wearing a plaid long sleeve shirt and jeans, complementing the rugged country look of his long beard.

"Hey Cody, where the hell do you think you're going?" the short stubby man yelled, standing up from the post he was leaning against.

"I don't want to deal with any of your shit today Tom," said a very annoyed Cody.

"Oh but Cody, we are the best of friends aren't we?" said the stout man, a condescending tone evident in his voice. "Besides, you haven't introduced me to your new lady friend," said a smirking Tom.

Cody looked very angry but somehow managed to contain it. "Katie...this is Tom, Tom...Katie," said Cody through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you miss," complimented Tom, "I just hope you realize that the man you're dating sucks at cooking and will never beat me, EVER." Tom emphasized the last part, looking directly at Cody.

"Don't you have customers to attend to Tom," said a very infuriated Cody. It showed and Tom smirked. "I guess I do. See you around Cody." Tom left the couple laughing, leaving a fuming Cody and confused Katarina standing in the middle of town square.

After a moment for Cody to calm down, he started walking away, his long strides quickly outpacing his partners. Katarina caught up to him and pulled his shoulder back so she could talk to him.

"OK Cody, tell me what that was about. You looked ready to kill that man," asked a confused Katarina.

"That douche bag's name is Tom. His family and mine ran a competitive business years back, but when..." Cody trailed off, almost on the verge of tears, but composed himself. "Well, let's just say something happened and his family became more popular. And now, that pretentious asshole, rubs his success in my face, every motherfucking time I pass by his shop."

Katarina stood there shocked, never once hearing Cody use a cuss word or even seem angry. He had only been happy and helpful since she had arrived. "Wow  
>Cody, I'm sorry, I had no idea."<p>

"Plus he criticizes every dish I make, saying he could make it better. Man he just gets on my nerves," said a still angry Cody.

Katarina's frown soon turned into a devious smirk, "Hey, how about we change the subject to my new swimsuit? I bet you can't wait to see what I look like in a cute two piece?" giggled Katarina, trying to calm the furious Cody down.

Her strategy worked very quickly, Cody's blush causing her to giggle even more. "Um, the store is right over here." Cody pointed to the corner of the square where the store was located. The two entered and Katarina grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him through row after row of bikinis. Soon, Cody was lost in the sea of femininity, unable to locate Katarina. He lost her for a few minutes before he heard his name called. He looked over and saw his date standing at the door way with a bag in her hand.

"Come on Katie, I was going to pay for that," lamented Cody.

"You're too kind Cody, but I wanted this to be a surprise," smirked Katarina. "Now how about you show me this 'surprise' of yours."

"Haha OK. Follow me," said Cody.

Cody led them through town and into the forest, until they were following a simple dirt path. Sometime during their walk, Katarina had wrapped her arm around Cody's, walking together until they reached a decently sized building in the middle of a clearing. She removed her arm from his and questioned  
>Cody, "What is this place?"<p>

Cody opened the door to the place without answering Katarina, only smiling.

He approached the lady at the front desk. "Good evening miss. Two tickets please, for the special."

The lady smiled and handed Cody two slips of paper, while he handed her the small amount of gold it cost.

Cody walked forward, Katarina following. He stopped at a set of double doors and finally answered her question. "Welcome my dear, to the hot springs of  
>Kalamanda!" exclaimed Cody as he opened up doors, revealing a bubbling pool of hot steamy water, overlooking a beautiful valley filled with wildflowers and mountains in the background. But what really moved Katarina was the magnificent display of colors that comprised the sunset behind the mountains.<p>

Katarina must have been staring for a long time because she was interrupted by Cody, who had already changed into his swimsuit. "It's amazing isn't it?" whispered Cody as he stood next to Katarina. Almost in a daze, Katarina responded softly, "Yeah, it sure is..."

"Well how about you change into that swimsuit you've been hiding from me huh?" mentioned Cody.

His words finally broke Katarina from her trance, allowing her to turn from the beautiful scenery to something even better. She had never looked at Cody without his shirt on, but it was just as she had imagined. His broad shoulders were muscular and lean as well as his arms, while his chiseled chest and six pack abs were candy to her eyes. His five o' clock completed his handsome yet rugged look and Katarina almost wanted to jump him on the spot, but she knew he would love her surprise just as much.

"Wait here Cody, it will only be a second," said Katarina seductively.

"Pffff, yeah more like an hour," joked Cody.

After waiting a moment for Katarina to finish changing in the nearby room, he became anxious and decided to get in the warm, relaxing water of the hot spring. He put his feet in slowly, followed by his legs, and then his waist. He let out a moan of relaxing and slid the rest of his tired body into the hot, bubbling water of the hot spring, waiting for Katarina to join him. He closed his eyes and let go of every bad emotion, finally feeling at peace. He was broken from his meditation by Katarina, who had called his name. He opened his eyes and was met with the bikini clad form of Katarina.

Katarina struck a pose, placing her right foot forward, her left hand on her hip, and her right hand on her neck. Cody's eyes widened at her sensual display of sexuality, taking in her flawless form. Her long red hair was let loose, matching the color of her red bikini swimsuit with a string tie halter top and G-string bottoms, doing little to hide her assets. Her perfect form was more amazing than he had imagined, and this beautiful woman was going to join him in the hot spring.

Good thing I got in the pool, thought Cody, or else I would have a very big problem on my hands.

Katarina sensually made her way over to the spring and entered slowly, her long legs teasing Cody as they entered the warm water, followed by the rest of her body. She too let loose a moan of relaxation, similar to Cody, and fully relaxed into the soothing water.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, each relaxing, and each loosing themselves in the moment. It was Cody who broke the silence.

"Katie, I just want to say, you look really amazing in that bikini." Katarina opened her eyes as she listened to his compliments. "Red really suits you well," he said while smirking.

It was Katarina's turn to speak. "Well, now I guess I have to return the compliment. You look very good yourself, handsome. Has someone been working out?" replied Katarina smirking as well.

"Eh, maybe a little," replied Cody maintain his smirk. He closed his eyes soon afterwards along with Katarina and just enjoyed the sounds of nature and each others presence.

Katarina peeked one eye open and smirked, knowing Cody would never see this coming. She used her shunpo and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing next to Cody, only causing minimal splash damage, forcing Cody to open one eye. He quickly opened two, startled from Katarina's sudden appearance next to him.

"Hey handsome," said Katarina, "I thought I might join you." Katarina didn't wait for a response and moved herself on Cody's lap, snuggling up to his chest, looking up at him and winking.

Cody felt himself become more aroused, but controlled it and responded to Katarina's advances. He moved his strong arms around Katarina, surrounding her in his embrace and moved his head closer to hers, similar to how one would kiss their lover if one surprised the other from behind.

And there the two laid, enjoying each others presence and company. Soon the sun started to set, falling behind the white capped mountains in the distance. The two watched in silence as they admired the beauty in front of them.

"I love sunsets. Don't you?" asked Cody.

"I love sunsets," replied Katarina.

"You know what else I love?" responded Cody, leaning closer and whispering into Katarina's ear.

"What?" responded a breathless Katarina, her heart racing as she felt Cody's hot breath on her neck.

"You." Cody then enraptured Katarina's lips in his own. Katarina responded with full passion and emotion, matching Cody's own. The two continued to kiss, only stopping to gain valuable air. They continued to make out until the sun set behind the mountains, leaving behind a rainbow of vibrant colors. Soon after, the two released each other. Katarina was the first to stand, and left Cody stunned at the amazing turn of events. She went to her own changing room and Cody to his. But as he watched her leave, he swore he saw her swaying her hips more than normal as she walked away.

Soon, the duo was dressed and met outside the building.

The couple smiled and joined hands, fingers interlocking as they walked away from the steamy air that surrounded the hot springs. "Now all that's left is dinner," said Cody looking over at Katarina.

"Oh I can't wait to see where you'll be taking me," responded Katarina looking back at Cody.

The couple walked in silence, until they returned to the town square. Cody directed her towards a small restaurant just outside of the town square, a quaint little place that looked similar to Cody's own place. A few tables were outside, each able to seat two customers. As the neared the restaurant, an elderly man exited and was about to lock up.

"Hey wasn't that man eating at your restaurant earlier this morning?" asked Katarina.

Cody smiled, "Hey Grandpa! Hold up, I have a favor to ask of you." yelled Cody as they approached.

"Wait that old man was your grandfather!" exclaimed Katarina.

The old man turned around, "Oh hello Cody! What do you need? I was just about to lock up."

"Well, I was wondering if you could serve my date and I dinner. I want to show her what a master chef can really cook."

"Oh Cody, you know you cook just as well as us." replied the old man.

"But it always tastes better when someone else makes it," replied Cody.

The old man sighed, "Martha! Don't lock up yet! We have two more hungry souls to feed

An old woman emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello Cody. Come. Take a seat here with your beautiful girlfriend."

Cody blushed at the statement, "Well, she's not my girlfriend yet grandma."

As he and Katarina both sat down, the old woman placed two menus in front of them. "Choose whatever you want. I'll be back in a few minutes to see what you want, meanwhile I'll bring you both water."

Cody and Katarina thanked the woman and proceeded to look at their menus. Cody took one glance and set his menu down, a smile on his face.

Katarina looked up from hers, noticing the smirk on Cody's face. "What are you getting?"

"The rack of lamb with garlic mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. I highly recommend it, one because it's the best dish they make, and two because they don't serve it much. Lamb is a rare commodity around here."

"Ok, you've convinced me. I'll get the lamb too." said Katarina placing down her menu.

Just then, the old woman appearance and ask for their orders.

"Two racks of lamb please," replied Cody.

"OK sweetie, coming right up." Cody's grandmother took the menus and left, leaving Katarina and Cody alone once again. However, she came back a moment later with two candles and lit them both, illuminating the faces of the couple.

Katarina was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell me this morning that your grandparents were chefs just like you?" she asked quizzically.

Cody thought for a moment, gathered his words, and spoke. "Well I didn't really want to cook tonight and they are great chefs, so I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"You sure do like surprising people," giggled Katarina, attempting to cover her laughter with her hand.

"Well, I find it's the only way to keep a beautiful girl interested," retorted Cody, unable to restrain a smile.

The two continued to talk about their lives, mainly Cody as he shared funny cooking stories and moments that he had during cooking competitions. Soon, the racks of lamb arrived and the two eagerly dug into their meals.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katarina. "You weren't kidding about this lamb. It's cooked so perfectly and tenderly." She continued to shove her face with the delicious lamb and potatoes, devouring each bite as if it were her last.

Cody looked up from his plate with the same expression as Katarina, demolishing his plate as fast as he could, a smirk on his face. "Heh, told you it was good. When it comes to food, my family will never disappoint."

Their quick exchange of words over, the two focused solely on their meals, cleaning their plates until a pile of bones remained as the only evidence of food. Their appetite sated, the two began to exchange words and stories again. A while later, Cody saw his grandparents grab their jackets and head out.

"Wait, don't you want me to pay for the meal?" he asked.

The grandfather shook his head, "No Cody, it's ok really. The meal is on us, and don't bother arguing, we won't give in."

Cody smiled, "Thanks grandpa," he said softly.

"You're welcome Cody. The only thing we ask is that you lock up before you leave. Your grandmother and I are tired and want to get home."

"No problem," responded Cody, Turing his attention back to Katarina.

"Well, since that is taken care of, you want to go back to my restaurant for a glass of wine?" asked a hopeful Cody.

"Hmmm, well, I guess I don't have anything better to do. Why not?" responded a smirking Katarina.

As the two headed back towards Cody's restaurant, hand in hand, Katarina sparked the conversation. "Your grandparents are very nice. And they were great cooks."

Cody chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it runs in the family."

"What, the cooking or being nice?"

"Both!" exclaimed Cody.

They soon arrived at Cody's small bistro and entered. Cody went straight to the kitchen and pulled up the floorboard that lead to the wine cellar. He walked down the steps, looking for an appropriate wine for his date. "Hey Katie, you have any particular wine you would like?"

His question was followed by her footsteps echoing down the steps of the cellar.

"I saw one that I liked when I was down her earlier. But, where is it. Ahh, here it is." Katarina picked up the vintage wine and held it up for Cody's eyes.

"Shiraz. You have good taste," smirked Cody. He took the bottle and left the cellar to pop the cork. Meanwhile, Katarina pulled two glasses off the rack and let Cody pour her a glass of the Shiraz.

"What should we toast to?" asked Katarina.

"Hmmm, how about, to a new relationship," proposed Cody.

"I liked it," smiled Katarina, "To a new relationship."

They clinked glasses and took a sip of the sparkling red wine. The sweet liquid easily went down their throats, the taste of alcohol remaining on their tongues. Each sighed after drinking, content with the events of the evening, but after a moment of silence, one question continued to plague Katarina's mind.

"Cody, why did you save me from the guards earlier? I told you I'm an assassin, so why not let justice take its course? And don't lie to me, be straight."

Cody looked lost in thought for a moment, set his glass down, and got up from the table.

"Katie, if you could follow me, you will get your answer."

Katarina was confused, but followed nonetheless until she arrived next to Cody who was staring at a picture.

After a few minutes of silent staring, Katarina grew angry, "OK Cody now would be a good time to speak unless you want to end up like your tomatoes: sliced and diced."

Cody smiled before responding, "Do you know who's in this photo?"

Katarina shook her head, Cody continued, "Well it's a picture of me and my father."

Katarina saw a tear roll down his face as he spoke. "He was a great man Katie. He was selfless and generous and kind and gentle, never turning anyone away, always caring for everyone, but most of all...he was a great cook. He started this little restaurant that you see here, built it with his own two hands."

Cody paused again and continued, using his hands to interrupt the few tears that rolled down his cheeks. "You should have seen this place when he ran it,"  
>Cody chuckled, "the place was so crowded and everyone wanted a taste of his gift. I was only a kid at the time, only in charge of making and serving coffee." He was interrupted by Katarina's exclamation, "So that's why you're so good at making coffee!"<p>

Cody laughed at the Katarina showed from her discovery. "Yes, I learned to make homemade coffee when I was young, and I learned from my father. As I was saying, the restaurant was very busy, always bustling with eager customers wanting to taste my father's creations. I always watched with fascination as he interacted with the customers, taking care to see to their every wish and provide them with the best food he could possibly make. It was from watching him that I learned how to be a good cook, how to be a good waiter, how to be a good owner, and how to be a good person. He was my idol and inspiration, and each day he helped me learn the recipes by heart and taught me how to work the kitchen."

Cody took a break from talking, more tears starting to stream down his face. "I always loved cooking with him. He was always so kind and helpful. You saw me cooking using an old wooden spoon. Well he gave that to me as a gift. It has been used to cook that signature soup for generations, and it was my dream to finally get it." Cody said through light sobs, finally controlling himself so he could finish his story. "Always, to answer your question, it was one day, as we were closing up after a particularly long day, that I little girl, probably about my age, came up to the locked door. She looked disheveled and scared, her eyes flickering back and forth like yours had when you appeared at my door. I was sweeping nearby and was the first one to notice her presence. I pointed to the closed sign and said 'We are closed, find somewhere else to eat.' I thought I was being a good owner, but my response wasn't very kind. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I felt really bad for her, but I thought rules were rules, so I didn't let her in. However, my dad stepped by me and swiftly opened the door, picking up the distraught child and brought her inside. I was shocked that my dad had let her in without worrying about the situation. He tended to her needs, gave her food and drink, and placed her on a cot in the back room. It was then he came out to talk to me."

"What happened then?" asked a curious and enthralled Katarina. She was indeed interested at what Cody had to say, his story deeply touching and moving.

"Well my father sat down next to me and we just sat there in silence. He spoke after a few minutes, his voice deep and smooth, one that made you want to relax and fall asleep. 'I know you're confused son, as to why I let her in. Well, I did it because she was young, and helpless, and that we should take care of each other. I know it's somewhat confusing, I mean we are a business after all and people pay good money to eat here while this girl got it all and more for free, but it's about doing the right thing. Let me ask you this son: If you were in her situation, tired, hungry...alone, what would you want from that stranger in the window?' And with that, my father left me to my own thoughts."

"Maybe the look in your eyes reminded me of her, maybe what my father said had affected me; it was probably both to be honest. But seeing you standing out there, I just couldn't do anything. And like my father, regardless of the situation, I couldn't turn away from someone in need." said Cody finishing his story.

Katarina stood next to Cody, slowly letting his words sink in, quietly thinking about a response. His story was very moving, his connection with his dad reminding her of her own father.

After another moment of musing, Katarina said her first words in a while. "Your father, where is he now?" Katarina said it quietly, not wanting to provoke any anger from the already emotional Cody.

"That's OK. I can tell by your voice that you're genuinely curious and mean no disrespect. My father...was killed outside our restaurant one day as we were heading home from a long day of cooking. A thief, from out of town I guess, killed him and stole what little money he had on him." Cody started crying as he spoke, the tears finally unable to be held back. "He was such a good man! Why did that thief have to kill him?!" Cody cried and leaned into  
>Katarina's shoulder, her expression one of surprise at being this man's means of comfort. After a minute, Cody's cry abated and he continued. "The murder hurt the restaurant a lot. When people heard that my father had been killed, the place was now seen as creepy and scary, not the humble and homey cafe as most had come to know it. Soon, less and less people started showing up, the food and atmosphere was never the same again..." Cody sighed as more tears lined his cheeks. "So, that's why, despite my good cooking, you only saw a small amount of people enter..."<p>

Katarina felt her heart break at the sight of such a kind-hearted man in such a sad state. The story of his father reminded her of how much she missed her own father, his disappearance much more recent; however, than Cody's father. She now felt obligated to respond and provide support.

"It's OK Cody, it's OK. I know how you feel. I too have lost my father." said Katarina quietly.

"Really?" asked Cody, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Katarina smiled sadly, "Yes. He actually disappeared a few months ago...and I don't know the reason why..."

Katarina trailed off as she too started to feel her tears roll across her face. Suddenly, she felt Cody hugging her, letting his tears fall unabridged.  
>His show and display of her mutual emotions caused her to also cry. And there the two stood, in the corner of Cody's small, dimly lit restaurant, letting each one's emotions go unrestrained. The two released all their sorrow into each other, the other reciprocating with full force, not wanting to leave the others warm, heartfelt embrace. Finally, Katarina removed her head from Cody's shoulder, Cody doing the same. They looked deep within each others eyes, seeing each others mutual affection and loss. Slowly, the two moved closer until their lips met in a loving kiss. Their lips moved slowly, each savoring the feeling of the other, wanting to demonstrate passion and love. After a while, the two broke their embrace, panting slightly from a lack of oxygen. It wasn't long before those feelings of love became ones of passion. The two eagerly responded to each other, reciprocating with full force to their partner's movements. Together, Cody and Katarina shared in the passions of their kiss, only relinquishing their embrace to breathe, returning with more passion each time. Soon they parted, exhausted from their mutual affection, but soon found renewed energy in their loss, only serving to drive them further into lust, causing Cody to suddenly grip Katarina's hand before running out the door of his shop, her eagerly following. Cody only stopped to quickly lock his store before bolting down the abandon street with Katarina at his heels. Cody's destination, his house; his plans, satisfy the mutual affection of two broken and lost souls.<p> 


End file.
